Angila
|Race = Mutant Brench-SejinHuman Racial Dictionary, Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 764-Age 767 |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Lord Slug's clan |FamConnect = Lord Slug (boss) Wings (comrade) Medamatcha (comrade) Gyoshu (comrade) Kakuja (comrade) Commander Zeeun (comrade) }} '''Angila' (アンギラ) is one of Lord Slug's henchmen who appears in the 1991 film Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Appearance and personality Angila is a tall, fairly good looking man with blue skin and shaggy blonde hair, he also has horns and is dressed in Ancient Greek style clothes. On the original cover of Lord Slug, Angila's clothing is red instead of blue, and rather than blue, his skin pigment is a light green. Angila bears a little resemblance and is highly modeled after Zarbon, one of Frieza's top henchmen, in terms of appearance and charisma. His personality is like Zarbon's, plus he is arrogant and loves to taunt people. Biography Angila is the strongest henchman of Lord Slug. Like Piccolo and other Namekians, he is capable of expanding the length of his arms to unparalleled lengths. On Earth, Angila, Wings, Medamatcha, and three other soldiers locate the Dragon Balls for Lord Slug in less than one hour, with Angila killing a man in a small village to get the Three-Star ball. Later, after Piccolo executes Wings and comes to rescue Gohan from Medamatcha, Angila grabs him. But Angila is lifted into the sky by the Namekian as he tries to hold on to him. Piccolo manages to lose Angila in the chaos and shields Gohan from one of Medamatcha's attacks. After Goku furiously takes out Medamatcha, the enraged Angila fires a Mouth Energy Wave at Goku, only to have it deflected right back into his mouth where it explodes, thus killing him. Dragon Ball GT Angila makes two appearances in the Super 17 Saga escaping from Hell alongside Android 13, Doore, and others thanks to Dr. Gero, and Dr. Myuu themselves. His second appearance in Dragon Ball GT was when he joined forces with Meta-Cooler and Cyborg Tao. He kidnapped Valese, and called Goten Blackjack for telling him not to kidnap Valese. Goten fought Angila, threw him into the sewer, blasted his head off, and kept his horns, and bandana sa souvenirs. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – Angila and Medamatcha used this against Gohan and Piccolo. *'Evil Quasar' – A Mouth Energy Wave technique. Angila fires it at Goku after Medamatcha's death. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Mystic Attack' – The ability to extend the length of one's arms. Video game appearances Angila made his video game debut in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, alongside his comrades and Lord Slug. Voice actors *Japanese version: Keiichi Nanba *FUNimation Dub: John Burgmeier Trivia *Angila is one of few henchmen in Dragon Ball films who is seen physically killing another person, as he can be seen taking a man's life for his Dragon Ball. Gallery AngilaArmor.png|Angila gets a Dragon Ball Medamatcha Watches Explosion.JPG|Angila watches Wings's death from afar Angira3.JPG|Angila stands up against his adversaries DragonBallZMovie423.jpg|Angila shocked Angira2.jpg|Angila prepares to unleash his attack AngilaMysticAttack.png|Angila uses the Mystic Attack AngilaCountered.png|Angila's Mouth Energy Wave countered by Goku Angila Finished.JPG|Angila's head explodes Medamatcha&Angila(DBH).jpg|Medamatcha and Angila in Dragon Ball Heroes Angila(DBH).png|Angila prepares an attack See also *Angila (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Lord Slug's henchmen Category:Movie Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Mutants